During recovery operations in wells, different stimulation techniques may be performed downhole, including nitrogen circulation, acidizing, fracturing, or a combination of acidizing and fracturing. Acidizing and nitrogen circulation are designed to clean up residues and skin damage in the wellbore in order to improve the flow of hydrocarbons. Fracturing is designed to create fractures in the formation surrounding the wellbore to allow hydrocarbons to flow from a reservoir into the well. To enable the use of these stimulation techniques, perforations, or holes, may be created in a downhole casing in the wellbore. The perforations allow acid and other fluids to flow from the wellbore into the surrounding formation. The perforations may also allow hydrocarbons to flow into the wellbore from fractures in the formation created during fracturing techniques.
Recovery operations may also include using one or more sections of screened production tubing joints. The screened production tubing joints may be placed in the wellbore opposite the fractures or perforations and may allow fluids to flow into the wellbore while blocking sand, rock, or other sediments from entering the wellbore.